villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mrs. Peacock
Mrs. Peacock is the central antagonist of the X-Files episode "Home". She is the matriarch of the Peacock clan and the brains behind the merciless inbreeding and murder that the family engaged in. While she at first appeared a victim she was actually a horrifically twisted woman who had her family commit unspeakable depravity, all while defending her actions as defending her family's way of living. She was portrayed by Karin Konoval. History Mrs. Peacock began an incestous relationship with Edmund, her eldest son, after her husband died in a car crash (which also cost her the loss of her arms and legs) - already severely deformed and mutated the pair would produce two sons, equally deformed and mutated, forming the infamous Peacock Family in the process. The Peacocks would continue to try and breed but due to the severe mutations their attempts resulted in an infant infected with so many ailments that the Peacock Brothers were forced to take the child out and bury it alive, despite her apparent grief over losing this child she still engaged in incest with her sons and wanted to increase the Peacock Family - perhaps seeking a female, since all her offspring were male. After locals discovered the corpse of the murdered Peacock infant however things grew darker as Mrs. Peacock began to worry that FBI intrusion would lead to her family being endangered - especially after Agent Mulder and Scully attempted to contact the family for questioning. Knowing that the local sheriff was the one responsible for bringing the FBI to the area Mrs. Peacock encouraged her sons to leave the house and exact revenge - which they did via brutally beating both the sheriff and his wife to death in their own home, Mrs. Peacock hoped this would also send a message to the community that the Peacock Family was to be left alone. This, of course, only served to strengthen the fight against the Peacock Family and soon Mulder and Scully led a raid upon the Peacock House, which had been bobby-trapped - despite killing the Deputy these traps failed to stop Mulder and Scully from finding Mrs. Peacock under a bed, due to her deformities and lack of arms or legs the Agents at first believed she was a victim, yet she soon proved them wrong and believed her sons to be doing good, even noting to Scully that she must "never had been a mother" when she questioned the crazed lifestyle Mrs. Peacock had made for herself and her family, which involved allowing her sons to regularly have their way with her - as well as engage in strict isolationism, with the entire farm barely changing since the Civil War era (according to local authorities). The Peacock brothers would proceed to arrive and attack the Agents in a rage, both to defend their matriarch and their property - although both George and Sherman died in the confrontation Edmund managed to escape and took Mrs. Peacock with him, driving off to parts unknown. After an unknown period of time Mrs. Peacock and Edmund engage in sex in the trunk of their getaway vehicle, Mrs. Peacock proceeds to explain to Edmund her plans to start a new family, after encouraging him and stating her pride in the sacrifices of her family Edmund gets out and carefully shuts the trunk before getting into the car and driving off with his twisted mother to an unknown location, to try and start anew. Season 11 (comic book / non-canon) in the now non-canon Season 11 comic book Mrs. Peacock and Edmund would return as the central antagonists of the three part story, "Home Again" - which continued from the events of "Home" and saw a now fugitive-status Mulder stumble across a remote farm, where Mrs. Peacock and Edmund were breeding a new family and arranging a "Peacock Family Reunion". Trivia *"Home" is the most controversial X-Files episode to exist and has been banned from airing several times, even when aired it is often extremely censored due to the graphic violence and the general public taboo of inbreeding (even in fiction). *Mrs. Peacock is the only member of the Peacock Clan who is capable of speech, she is also the most intelligent of the group - with Edmund being the second.. all of her offspring (including Edmund) are incapable of human speech. Category:Female Category:Mutants Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal Category:Perverts Category:Protective Category:The X-Files Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Parents Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Monsters Category:Delusional Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Humanoid